the smart rebound
by phantisma the phantom
Summary: Momo try's to help Izuku get over a bad break up. But it turn's for worse when he sees something that make's him want to do something that he can't go back from. Can she do this or will she need help. two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I know I usually do Unexpected Love on Thursday's. However I got a idea from my older brother that i could not get out of my head all week. So i thought why not lets go for it. Also my Sister said to give a far warning for this story for suicide theme so there's that.**

 **Momo P.O.V.**

 *****Knock, Knock***** "Come on Izuku I know it hurts now but you don't need to lock your self in your room all alone! You need to talk about it, pleas let me in all i want to do is help!" I yell as i pound on the hart broken boy's door. Just 9 hours ago Izuku walked in on Uraraka and IIda having sex. Normally that would would be bad for anyone. However it was worse for Izuku because Uraraka was his girlfriend. When he got over the shock of it he did what any guy who caught his girlfriend cheating on them. he confronted them and asked what the hell. all he got back was.

 *****Flashback*****

"I am sorry you had to find out this way. I just could not get up enough courage to tell you that I have lost interest in you and you where being too clingy. Also you could not be any more of a pest in every way possible. So I went to someone who can be more of a man then you could ever be." was all that Uraraka could say before IIda spoke what he was thinking.

"Listen I know that this is bad but I could not resist taking her away from you. you don't deserve someone liker her. Someone like you deserves to be alone for ever. I am also sorry that you had to fined out this way but you where just to easy to trick. I still can't believe you thought some one like you could be my friend. I just pretend to be friendly towards you to only get closer to Ochaco." as he said that he kiss her on the lips. Izuku just turned around and walked away calmly leaving the two to continue.

 *****Present*****

"Go away Momo i don't want to be a burden to anyone. Just go and be happy doing anything else but trying to help me." I hear Izuku say trough the door in what sounded like a sad tone. not wanting to leave him by him self. truth be told i kind of had a crush on him since the U.S.J. indecent. When him and Uraraka got to gather I warned not to hurt him or i would take him away. Now that she has done the most unthinkable thing she could do I will do my best to comfort him with all that I have and i mean everything.

"OK Izuku I am coming in weather you like it or not. So here i come." I say as i create a card and slid it up the crack of the door and open it. What I see makes me scream. I see Izuku putting his head thru a noose that is tide to the light in his room. I quickly run to him and git him to the ground.

"Let me go. I just need to die for every one can be better off. just let me die!"he screams as he struggles to break free from my hold. In return i tighten my hold so he can't break it. With my only free hand i grab my phone and pull up two numbers that could help me at this moment.

'Come to Midoriya's room. Hurry he is trying to kill him self. Don't tell anyone that you see.' I type this as fast as i could and sand it in a blink of in eye. with in a matter of 2 minuets I hear the sound of foot steeps running down the hall. I look turds the door as i see the two i just got done texting, "Jirou and Ashido." Mina is the first to come into the room and sees me holding him with the rope stile tide to his neck. Luckily when i grabbed him i broke the rope.

"Holey shit. You where not kidding about this." Mina said with a look of worry on her face. When kyouka came in she just looked shocked. She always looked up to Izuku as a person. She like the way he always looked forward and kept moving. To see him like this must have hurt her. She doesn't like him like i do but she sees him as a ideal.

"When I get my hands on that bitch I will tar her a new one. She had no right to go and rip his hart apart like that. She needs to pay for this and that's a promise." Kyouka says with a lot of venom in her voice. before she can make good on her 'promise' Mina stops her by putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Not now Jirou, but she will get whats coming to her. We need to focus on getting Midoriya to stop trying to hurt him self." Mina says with sadness in her voice. Mina is the only person that i told my feelings for Izuku to. She comforted me when he got with Uraraka. She told me that if i ever need help with anything to let her know.

"How do y-you know what h-happened. I did not heaven run into anyone on my back to my room. I did't even talk all day." Izuku spoke up from his spot on the ground. Mina grabs the rope off the light and uses it to tie his hands together so i can sit him up and sit in front of him.

"Uraraka and IIda told everyone after you left. They went as far as to start making fun of you. The said a lot of mean things about you. It stopped when All Might came in and dragged them to the principles office. Before he left thou he told me to go try to talk to you and you know the rest." I told him with worry on his face.

"Why do you even care if I live or not its not like i matter to anyone. What they said about me probably where true." he says with tears gathering in his eyes. looking away from us. "I should just not have been born." I stand up and walk and smack him and pull him into a hug. to say he was shocked was a understatement. I hold him tighter and start to speak.

"I care about you i always have but never had the courage to say anything. your strong, smart, and caring. You make me feel better about my self. That's why i love you." I say with tears of my own and putting more into my hug. I can't believe i just confessed n that manner but i could not stand by while he just degraded him self like that it hurt me to hear him say that.

"Did you say you love me, why?" he asks with shock in his voice. "I I don't know what to say. If you truly mean that. I may have something to hold on to stay alive for. but so you know i can't get over this thing so easy. but i will try to get to know you if you want. Maybe if things go right we could be more then friends." he says trying to stop tears from coming out of his eyes.

"Awwww. that is sweet you two just became a couple." I hear Mina say behind me and i also here Jirou laugh at this and say/. "Good job Midorya you sure rebound fast. hahahaha." Both me and Izuku blush at the statement "I would not say we are a couple just yet i have to get over Uraraka first. If you would help me Momo that is." Izuku says with his blush getting even more rad.

"of course i will help with that." I hug him again "What is going on in here!" we here a loud voice come from behind us. Turning around we see all might standing there with a unhappy look on his face. "well i am waiting."

 **end of part one of the two part.**


	2. Chapter 2 epilogue

It's been a few months since that fateful night and things have gotten better. Uraraka and Iida got expelled from the school for having sex on the school grounds and almost casing another student to commit suicide. Izuku has mood has greatly increase since me and him got together. Jirou also helped by calming that from now on she will be his little sister. He happily accepted the offer of that and now is calling her as such. I still can't tell who is more happy with this me, him or, Jirou. Right now me and Jirou are trying to throw him a surprise party for his birthday today.

"Hey Kyouka, what did you get your big brother for his birthday?" I ask with a little laugh knowing very well she still finds a little embarrassment to being called his little sister but she smiles and says with a blush on her face "You enjoy using that against me don't you? But anyway I got him a pitcher of me, him and you from the summer festival last month. I hop he likes it."

she looks down with a frown on her face. Knowing what she is thinking about I put my hand on her shoulder and say "Hey Kyouka I know you still worry about him trying to kill him self but with the two of us by his side he won't have a chance to be sad. hell he started calling you his sister that shows how much of a impact you have had on him. I should know I asked him why he calls you that and you know what he said." Jirou just shakes her head and looks at me with little bit of tears in her eyes. I put the best comforting smile i could on my face and say.

"He told me he could not find anything else to call someone who acted as such to him. So they way he sees it you are his only family he has. He has appreciated you acutely acting like a family member to him. since he lost his mom and dad in that villein attack in the united states he has had no one to call as such. Until you called your self his little sister. That's why he cares about you Kyouka." At this point she is crying. I pull her in to a hug with out an hesitation she hugs me back.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. leaving one arm around Jirou i look at it and look at my phone to see a message from Mina who has been destructing Izuku until the party was ready. the message read 'Hey is the party almost ready I don't know how much longer i can distract him for.' I laugh at this knowing very well that if she try's to force him to stay away from the dorms he will get suspicious of her actions. I reply 'Where done go ahead and bring him back and be quick about it you now what happens when Kaminari gets when he has to wait for a long time.'

I look back a Jirou and she is wiping her eyes and waking back to what she was doing before we had that conversation. "They will be here be in about twenty minuets so we need to get everyone into position can you get the people on the second floor wile i get the ones on the second floor?" I stat at wile she nods as we walk to the elevator.

 ******Twenty minuets later******

 **"Surprise Izuku, HAPPY BIRTHDAY."** everyone yells as Izuku and Mina walk into the dorm. To say he was surprised was a understatement. I walked up to him and kissed him he returns it before pulling away. "Are you surprised my little green sugar bear?" I ask him he nods and says "ya i had a feeling you where planning something but not to this level. I bet a some else had a hand in this." he says wile looking at Jirou who hides behind the couch again and he walks over there and pulls her out from there and hugs her.

"Why do you always have to be nice to me like this Iz?" she asks in a low tone he just pulls her closer and says something into her ear and she starts to cry into his shoulder. After a few minuets the pull away but she stays attached to his arm and they walk back to me both of them smiling at me. 'I am gonna have to ask what he said later.' I think to my self.

"Well lets not stand around like a bunch of idiots, lets party like there is no tomorrow!" Mina yells with so much happiness in her voice. She was never one for sad talk.

 ******After the party******

 **(heads up this is gonna be a little lemon her so heads up)**

Me and Izuku are in my room i had asked him to come her so i can give him a special present. "You ready Izuku?" I ask him in a lust filled voice. He gulps and nods. I push him on the bed and start kissing him like no tomorrow wile slowly taking of my cloths at the same time he takes his own off. Now both fully naked i pull him on top of me and say "happy birth day, and lets make a good present that will take nine months to make." He blushes like a mad man but kisses me any way and starts to push in on my lowest mouth.

I am happy that Jirou and Mina are grading my door so no one would ruin this moment. Because I don't wan't to happen to Uraraka and Iida to happen to us so i asked them to keep people away from my door to make sure. But i can see that he is happier then he has ever been since he been here in this school. I can't wait for our nice future together. I don't know whats gonna happen but with him being with me and me with him i am sure gonna be happy and with Jirou being his only family i am sure its gonna be interesting.

 **epilogue**

 **There a few months in the process but its done and finished. I am thinking about making a sequel but from Jirou's point of view. Anyway's thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
